degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161228182333
https://www.gofundme.com/CatherineClennan This is such a disgrace. First of all, can we talk about how she compares her situation akin to slavery and oppression? Bitch, what? Having to work to earn what you have is NOT oppression nor slavery. It is called being a responsible adult. To compare it to something as historically tragic as slavery is SO gross on so many levels, I cannot even begin to express. To have everything handed to you on a silver platter, and then to STILL feel you do not have enough, when you have a roof over your head, your bills paid for, and everything you have ever owned given to you without having to work a day for any of it, is the epitome of this millennial entitlement baby boomers and Generation X's are constantly going on about. Now, do not mistake me, millennials at large work DAMN hard and definitely struggle financially more than either of the generations before them. But it's entitled nitwits like this that account for the negative stigma put on Millennials by generations before us who think we are lazy and entitled. Apparently she doesn't want to work because that would mean adhering to an 'oppressive system that society 'justifies' as the right way to live?' I'm sorry, what makes you so special that you get to be exempted from this system that the rest of us HAVE to live by? The only way you can support yourself IS by working like the rest of us common folk peasants. As if I wouldn't love to sit all day on my ass and live a lavish lifestyle all at once, but that's not how it works. If you want to live large, you have to earn it. If you aren't even willing to work for it, don't expect to live in a 2 million dollar home. So many people work their asses off all of their lives and NEVER get to live so luxuriously. How narcissistic can you be to think that donating 2 million to you for your own selfish gain will do anything to help the world? Lmao This girl should be concerned with getting herself a job and learning the value of a dollar so she has the means to support herself; not attempting to sponge millions of dollars off strangers so she can live a grandiose lifestyle. I work my ASS off and I have NEVER seen 2 million dollars in my bank account. I probably never will! And this bitch demands to have it served to her on a silver platter without having to work for a dollar of it? How delusional can you be? As if anyone can afford to fund this girl's unrealistic dream even if they wanted to. Those who DO work for a living can barely afford to support themselves. There are so many people living pay cheque to paycheque, and this entitled brat expects to get a free ride when so many others have to bust their asses to make ends meet? Or live on scraps because they are up to their ears in student loan debts? So many people do not even get the CHANCE to go to college, and this girl threw it all away. I bet this all started with her begging her parents to buy her dream home and when that did not work, her self-absorbed ass thought making a campaign on gofundme was the best course of action instead of, you know, getting a fucking job. Too bad GoFundMe is a site that is meant to be used for people that need REAL help. People with chronic illnesses that need money for treatment, or money for equally charitable causes. Note the operative word: CHARITY. Not a venue by which selfish lazy entitled brats can sponge off of people for selfish gain. God, this DISGUSTS me.